Bittersweet Valentine
by Moony J4M
Summary: Ainda não.


**Beta:** Dark K.

**Capa:** no profile

* * *

Esta fic é um presente de amigo secreto do Dia dos Namorados da seção JL do 6v para a Lihhelsing (nossa, que nome grande, o do AS o.o)

* * *

**Bittersweet Valentine**

**.x.**

- ...e, o mais importante de tudo: _não fique com essa cara_. – sentenciou Sirius.

- Que cara?

- _Essa_ cara.

James se virou para o espelho para procurar o problema com a sua cara. Na verdade, não havia nada de errado com ela. Talvez Sirius se referisse ao fato de ele estar constantemente com os olhos arregalados, com se não pudesse mais piscar, ou ao aspecto meio rígido demais da sua boca, como se não pudesse mais abri-la. Mas, não, não havia nada de errado.

- Vomita logo, cara. Você vai se sentir melhor. – Sirius aconselhou, lhe dando uns tapinhas nas costas. James olhou para ele desconsolado por alguns segundos, mas logo correu para o banheiro.

- Eu não posso fazer isso, Sirius! – ele gritou de lá, com a voz esquisita por estar escovando os dentes furiosamente.

- É claro que pode! Você tá planejando isso há séculos.

- Duas semanas.

- Dá no mesmo. Vem cá, James. Solta essa escova.

Sirius segurou o amigo pelos ombros e o olhou longamente. Não seria um dia fácil para James Potter, e ele sabia disso.

- Você _vai _fazer isso. _Agora_.

James fechou os olhos, suspirou e evitou olhar para trás uma última vez enquanto saía do dormitório. Aquele era possivelmente um dos domingos mais difíceis da sua vida, e foi ainda um pouco enjoado que ele andou até o saguão do castelo sem praticamente olhar para os lados. Lily o esperava escorada na grande entrada, e já estava olhando o relógio. Oh, isso não era bom.

- Estou aqui. – ele anunciou antes mesmo que ela pudesse _pensar_ que ele estava atrasado.

Lily lhe deu um sorriso de ah, finalmente!, e eles partiram para Hogsmeade. Enquanto andavam, James pôde pelo menos se distrair das suas preocupações admirando a namorada. Era o primeiro dia dos namorados que passavam juntos – bom, tecnicamente, ainda era dia treze de fevereiro, mas eles adiantaram a comemoração porque poderiam ir à aldeia – e ele queria que fosse perfeito. Se pelo menos não estivesse _tão quente._

- James, você está bem? – ela perguntou.

- Estou ótimo. É só que está um pouco quente hoje, você não acha?

Ela olhou automaticamente para o próprio casaco que usava e depois olhou mais uma vez para o namorado. Isso deveria responder, e James se calou.

Depois de dez minutos de caminhada, eles finalmente chegaram ao Três Vassouras. Não era exatamente o lugar mais romântico do mundo, mas ambos tinham concordado que algo extremamente romântico só poderia ser extremamente chato. Como num dia comum, sentaram em uma mesa no meio do bar e pediram cerveja.

- Erm... Lily, será que a gente não pode ir pra outra mesa? Que tal aquela no canto? Aqui entra muito... muito vento, não acha?

Com uma sobrancelha erguida, Lily concordou e eles foram para a outra mesa. Eles sempre se sentavam bem no meio, porque James sempre parecia querer fazer questão que todo mundo visse que ele estava saindo com Lily Evans, e de repente queria sentar em outro lugar? Até que não seria tão estranho assim, não fosse o fato de que ele estava alternando de calor para frio muito rapidamente.

- Você tem certeza de que está tudo bem? – Lily voltou a perguntar quando seus pedidos chegaram. Eles ganharam um bolinho de chocolate em formato de coração por cortesia da casa, e James pareceu profundamente aliviado por poder colocar algo doce na boca.

- Eu estou bem, Lily. – ele disse, um pouco menos verde do que estava antes. – É só que... bom, eu tenho que te dar o presente, não é mesmo?

Lily se empertigou um pouco mais na cadeira. Quem sabe assim James não relaxasse logo de uma vez? Talvez ele só estivesse nervoso por não saber se ela iria gostar do presente. Foi só nesse momento que ela percebeu que ele não tinha trazido nenhum pacote.

- E então? – ela instigou e, ainda meio trêmulo, James procurou um pouco desesperadamente pelos seus bolsos uma caixinha pequena de veludo vermelho.

- Eu queria veludo azul, mas eles não tinham mais. Bom, combina com o seu cabelo. – ele disse, preocupado. Lily virou a cabeça para o lado, confusa.

- Ah... Bom. E tem alguma coisa dentro da caixinha?

- Ah! Tem, é claro que tem. – ele se assustou, derrubando o presente perigosamente perto da caneca de cerveja. Depois de um momento para se recuperar do quase desastre, James bebeu um gole, respirou fundo e realizou todos os temores de Lily em relação àquela caixinha. – Lily... – ele começou, abrindo o presente na frente dela. Dentro da caixinha havia um anel de ouro com uma pedrinha verde no meio. Era simples e muito bonito. – Você... você quer casar comigo?

A mesa no canto do bar não pôde evitar que alguém ouvisse o pedido. Algumas cabeças mais próximas se viraram para eles, enquanto Lily abria e fechava a boca, sem ação. Ela parecia estar alguma coisa entre apavorada e terrivelmente apavorada.

- James... – Lily começou, para que só ele pudesse ouvir. – Nós começamos a _namorar_ há tão pouco tempo, e você já quer _casar_?

- Mas é claro que quero! – ele respondeu também num sussurro, como se ela o tivesse ofendido com a pergunta. – Lily, você sabe o que está acontecendo lá fora. Quanto tempo a gente pode ter depois daqui?

- Não precisa ser dramático, eu...

- Não estou sendo dramático, estou sendo realista e você sabe disso. – ele insistiu, fazendo de tudo para não chegarem ao tom de uma briga. Era tudo o que ele _não precisava_ agora, além das pessoas querendo saber o que eles diziam. – Eu achei que você... que você fosse entender isso também, mas é só dizer não, se não quiser. – ele terminou, reunindo toda a pouquíssima coragem que ainda tinha. O pior é que ele sabia o que ela iria responder; Lily não costumava mudar de idéia depois de uma resposta.

- James, eu sinto muito, mas... Eu não posso. Eu entendo por que você quer fazer isso, mas não vamos tão rápido, está bem?

Ela fechou a caixinha nas mãos dele e se levantou. As pessoas que estavam observando a conversa voltaram a olhar para o outro lado, mas não era difícil ouvir um cochicho aqui e ali. Lily se abaixou para dar um beijo rápido em James, ao qual ele mal reagiu, e foi embora.

Humilhado e sentindo a última criatura do universo, James tirou a carteira para pagar as cervejas e ir logo embora dali, mas uma nova onda de sussurros indicou que sua namorada estava voltando para a mesa. Todos os fiapinhos de esperança que ele ainda tinha se uniram naquele momento, mas não durou muito.

- A propósito, - ela disse, mexendo na bolsa. – Eu não dei o seu presente. Feliz dia dos namorados, James.

Ele não se virou para olhá-la, então não podia saber que todo pequeno gesto de Lily gritava um pedido de desculpas. Apenas alguns minutos depois que ela foi embora pela segunda vez ele se atreveu a sair do bar, com a caixinha do anel em uma mão e seu presente na outra. Mais uma vez, ele entrou no terreno do castelo com o olhar fixo para a frente e, ao chegar perto do lago, olhou por um momento para a embalagem retangular que era o seu presente e, sem pensar duas vezes para não se arrepender, jogou-o no lago com toda a força que podia. Teria feito o mesmo com o anel, não fosse o fato de ter olhado para ele por tempo o suficiente para desistir.

- Você ainda vai aceitar isso, Lily. – ele jurou para si mesmo, sem saber que ela o via da entrada do castelo, desejando que, por um momento, tivesse tido o bom senso de voltar atrás nas suas decisões.

* * *

**N.A.: **Lih, meu chuchuzinho caramelado, espero que você tenha gostado, porque me doeu muito fazer o James sofrer assim!, haha. :* **  
**


End file.
